It is known to provide furniture that can be disassembled. Often the pieces forming this type of furniture are held together with fasteners such as bolts or ropes. A disadvantage of this type of furniture is that the person assembling it must have access to tools in order to secure the fasteners and the pieces of the furniture together. Also, often, some degree of manual dexterity may be required in order to assembly the furniture. These dual requirements of tools and dexterity may inhibit some individuals from purchasing and using furniture that can be readily assembled and disassembled.